A Letter to Unknown
by Rukia So Zi
Summary: Ichigo heran kenapa hampir setiap hari ada balon yang diterbangkan dari jendela tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Ia penasaran&ternyata menemukan surat yg diikatkan di balon itu. Isi surat itu selalu membuatnya penasaran siapa penulis surat itu,ternyata dia adalah seorang gadis misterius yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya.Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu dan apa maksud surat itu? RnR please w
1. Chapter 1

_A Letter to Unknown_

_Disclaimer: Tite Kubo_

_Anneyong haeseyong! _

_Waduh, maaf temen-temen lama vakum gara-gara sibuk ngurusin kegiatan sekolah. Hehe __ Setelah lama nggak buka fan-fic dan nerbitin tulisan, aku pengen bikin sesuatu yang beda. Semoga A Letter to Unknown bisa membuat kalian terhibur ^w^_

_Ichigo merasa heran kenapa hampir setiap hari ada balon yang diterbangkan dari jendela tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Anehnya balon itu slalu jatuh di kebunnya. Ia penasaran dan ternyata menemukan surat yang diikatkan di balon itu. Dan isinya.. _

_R n R please ^w^_

_Dear: Hitsugaya_

_Hai Hitsu-kun!_

_Lama tak menyapamu. Aku sebenarnya sangat merindukanmu. Andaikan aku bisa menulis surat untukmu. Yaa.. ini suratku. Tapi aku tak yakin kau bisa membacanya. Kau yang jauh di sana.._

_Kau tahu Hitsu.. Bisa saja aku mengirimimu e-mail dan aku bisa berkomunikasi denganmu.._

_Tapi.. Aku terlalu malu.. Aku takut tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku.._

_Dari banyak laki-laki yang ada di dekatku tak ada satu pun yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta.. Karna bagiku hanya dirimu yang paling istimewa.. __ Aku tidak bercanda, Hitsu-kun.. Sungguh.._

_Entah apa yang bisa membuatmu terus bertahan di hatiku. Aku bingung.. Padahal banyak orang yang lebih perhatian jauh daripada dirimu. Namun mungkin karna dirimu yang hadir pertama.._

_Aku merasa menjadi gadis paling melankolis. Ini karna KAU! Tiap mengingatmu, aku tak pernah bisa menghentikan air mataku sendiri.._

_Mungkin dengan begini aku akan lega.. _

_Kumohon lekas kembali.. Kau yang selalu membuatku tersenyum.. Berjanjilah! Buktikan padaku bahwa kau tak kembali dengan sia.. _

"Wah.. aku tak tahu harus tertawa atau menangis. Tapi kuakui gadis ini benar-benar konyol. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu. Apa dia selalu seperti ini? Aku ingin melihat seperti apa dia"

"Kau sedang apa, Ichigo?"

"Oh.. tadi habis nyiram anggrek yang aku beli kemarin, Ma"

"Kamu ini emang lebih rajin daripada Mama"

"Hehe.. Oh iya Ma, Mama tahu tentang tetangga sebelah? Kok kayaknya tertutup banget?"

"Kamu jangan berfikir begitu, sayang.. Kita kan baru seminggu ini pindah. Mama malah yang merasa tertutup soalnya belum sempet bertamu ke sana"

"Iya juga, Ma. Gimana kalau kita bawain bunga atau kue, Ma? Sebagai tanda persahabatan"

Mama Ichigo pun tersenyum dan mengacungkkan jempol sambil berkata,"Briliant! Let's we make a rainbow cake!"

Ichigo pun berjalan sambil berjingkrak senang mengikuti Mamanya ke dapur. Ia merasa kesempatannya untuk bertemu gadis misterius itu akan terbuka lebar.

Tapi pada kenyataannya..

"Maaf Bu, Nyonya sedang keluar. Kalau Tuan seperti biasa kerja."

"Hmm,, kalau begitu titip saja buat ibu sama bapak kalau nanti pulang."

Ichigo pun kesal dan berkata lirih,"_Failed! Failed! Failed!_"

"Kamu ngomong apa, sayang?"

"Ee..ee."

"Emm.. begini saja, Bu. Atau mau ketemu sama Non Momoka saja?"

"Ooohh.. jadi namanya Momoka," ucap Ichigo spontan lalu langsung memegangi mulutnya.

"Iya. Tuan sama Nyonya itu punya dua anak, namanya Non Momoka sama Non Rukia. Kamu kenal dengan Non Momoka?"

"Emm.. belum, Bi."

Setelah berfikir Mama Ichigo memutuskan untuk pamit saja dan menitipkan kue itu pada bibi itu.

"Sampaikan saja salam dari saya, Ibu Honoka tetangga baru yang tinggal dua rumah dari sini." Mama Ichigo pun menunjuk kearah rumah bercat biru laut itu dan berkata lagi,"Itu dia".

Bibi itu menggangguk kan kepalanya sambil berkata,"Ooh.. iya.. iya.. Kapan-kapan boleh kan saya berkunjung ke rumah ibu? Rumah ibu sangat indah. Bunga-bunga itu juga sangat cantik. Sepertinya ibu suka sekali merawat tanaman."

"Ohoho jangan sungkan. Rumah saya selalu terbuka bagi siapa saja. Tapi rumah saya kosong kalau pagi hingga siang karna saya harus bekerja dan anak saya ini sekolah."

"Berapa bersaudara, Bu?"  
"Kakaknya laki-laki sedang bekerja di Jerman menjadi teknisi pesawat terbang. Bu, kami pamit dulu ya.. Sampaikan salam saya pada Ibuu.."

"Ibu Riyuka"

"Oh iya maaf saya hampir lupa.. Ibu Riyuka dan Pak Ryutaro"

"Baik, Bu. Nanti saya sampaikan"

Tanpa perkenalan yang Ichigo harapkan, ia pulang bersama Mamanya. Meskipun begitu, malam harinya surat itu datang .. Dan sepertinya kesempatan besar datang.

"Ah, balon! Kenapa baru selarut ini dia menerbangkannya? Untung saja aku belum tidur.. Yah, ngangkut di pohon lagi. Haduuuh.."ucap Ichigo lalu beranjak memanjat pohon. Tapi saat melihat ke atas, ia melihat seorang gadis yang sedang menggapai-gapai balon itu.

Ichigo tidak jadi memanjat pohon dan berteriak pada gadis yang hampir jatuh itu,"Hey, Awas! Kau bisa jatuh!".

"Tenang aku bisa mengambilnya", ucap gadis itu setelah berhasil menggambil balon itu dan.."Aaaaaaaaaa"

Bruuk..

Sedetik.. dua detik.. tiga detik..

Mata mereka beradu dan ucapan Ichigo menghentikannya..

"Jelek! Turun jelek!"

Gadis itupun melompat turun dari gendongan Ichigo dengan raut muka cemberut.

"Maaf",ucap gadis itu lalu menunduk tanda menyesal.

Ichigo langsung merebut balon yang ada di tangan gadis itu dan mengambil suratnya.

Gadis itu marah setelah tahu suratnya diambil Ichigo. Lalu ia berkata,"Kembalikan".

"Tidak! Barang yang sudah masuk ke wilayah rumahku adalah milikku! Pulang sana!"

"Maaf jika aku tidak sopan masuk ke kebunmu, tapi tadi itu kecelakaan. Sudahlah kembalikan. Aku akan segera pulang"

"Asal kamu tahu, aku tinggal dengan ibuku yang sangat pemarah. Jika dia tahu ada orang yang membuat kebunnya berantakan seperti ini maka..kreek"ucap Ichigo sambil memperagakan orang yang memotong lehernya dan melanjutkan ucapnya,"Mati!"

Wajah gadis itu langsung pucat dan ia bertanya,"Hah.. benarkah?"

"Untuk apa aku bohong. Aku sih nggak bisa bayangin aja semisal ada orang asing masuk ke rumahnya pasti ibu langsung naik darah dan bisa-bisa kamu dikurung seumur hidup!"

"Aduh, kamu jangan nakut-nakutin! Gimana kalau aku minta tolong sekaliii iiniii aja? Boleh ya? Tolong biarkan aku pulang. Kalau Mama sampai ngecek ke kamar dan aku nggak ada pasti heboh deh rumahku."

"Emm.. gimana ya?"ucap Ichigo berlaga mempertimbangkan dengan matang lalu ia berkata lagi,"Oke setuju. Tapi balonmu dan suratmu ini untukku dan besok aku akan memberikannya padamu besok di taman kota jam sembilan."

"Baiklaah.. Tapi untuk apa? Kenapa kamu tidak memberikannya padaku sekarang? "

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Aku bersedia tapi kamu nggak boleh baca surat itu! Karna itu _privacy_! _You know the meaning of privacy, right? So, deal?_"ucap gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Ichigo untuk tanda persetujuan.

"_Oke deal!_", ucap Ichigo sambil menjabat tangan gadis itu lalu ia berkata,"_Let's go, follow me!_."

Setelah sukses mengantar gadis itu pulang, Ichigo masuk ke kamarnya dan membaca surat itu. Sebelumnya ia berkata,"Gadis itu terlalu polos tapi menarik juga".

_Dear: Hitsugaya_

_Hitsu.._

_Sepertinya aku lelah menunggumu.. _:'(

Usai membaca surat itu dengan raut muka merasa bersalah, ia berkata,"Hah.. sepertinya aku salah _time_". Lalu ia pun terlelap dengan rasa sesak yang entah muncul dari mana.

Gimana kisah Ichigo dengan gadis yang menurutnya bernama Momoka itu? Read chapter 2

Makasih :)


	2. Chapter 2

A Letter to Unknown

chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Ichigo membuat janji dengan gadis misterius yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya. Dia yang selalu mencurahkan isi hati lewat surat yang diterbangkan dengan balon. Seperti anak kecil tapi itulah dia.. Tapi apakah gadis itu akan datang dan mengambil surat miliknya itu dari Ichigo.

RnR Please ^w^

Sudah tiga jam Ichigo menunggu, tapi tak ada pertanda bahwa gadis itu akan datang. Butiran air hujan mulai membasahi rambutnya. Ichigo bergegas mencari tempat berteduh. Bukan khawatir akan sakit yang membuatnya pergi, tapi ia takut tulisan di surat itu akan luntur. Ia menyelipkan surat itu di bawah bangku di sebuah halte, lalu kembali menunggu gadis itu di taman. Entah apa yang membuatnya menikmati nuansa dingin nan basah kala itu. Tapi ia senang bisa menunggu gadis itu.

Hujan terus turun dengan derasnya, tak terlihat kapan redanya. Ichigo memutuskan untuk pulang. Surat itu masih ia tinggalkan di sana, karena bila ia membawanya pulang pasti akan basah. Ia berjalan perlahan bersama dengan lelah dan kecewanya. Dalam hati ia berkata,"Apa surat itu tak lagi penting untukmu? Padahal aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang mungkin belum pernah kamu datangi. Ya, hanya itu..". Ucapnya dalam hati terhenti ketika ia melihat gadis itu berlari dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup oleh air hujan menuju rumahnya. "Hai!"sapa Ichigo. Tapi gadis itu ternyata sedang menangis dan ia tetap berlari acuh masuk ke dalam rumahnya."Kenapa lagi dia?"tanya Ichigo dalam hati. Ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Malam tiba, hujan tak kunjung reda dan sebuah balon kembali jatuh di kebun Ichigo. Ichigo tak melihat surat itu dan dia terlalu lelah untuk membuka matanya. Sementara itu, gadis itu terus melihat ke arah kebun Ichigo. Ia berkata,"Apa aku benar-benar membuatmu kesal? Maaf, tapi ini sangat sulit bagiku. Andaikan aku lebih mempercayaimu.."

Mentari pun muncul dengan sinarnya yang agak redup, karna mendung masi tersisa di langit sana.

"Woaaah.. Haduh, hampir aja masuk angin gara-gara cewek aneh itu. Apa itu?"ucapnya yang terhenti melihat sebuah balon yang di bawahnya tergantung botol kecil berisi kertas. Ia bergegas mengambil kertas di dalm botol itu dan membacanya."Maaf. Wahahaha ternyata dia masih punya perasaan. Hah dasar.. Kenapa sih dia tidak bisa membuatku marah? Padahal menurutku itu sudah keterlaluan. Yah, biarlah." Ichigo lalu mengambil tiga buah batu dan memanjat ke atas pohon. Lalu ia melemparkannya ke arah jendela gadis itu.

Cletak..

"Hooy.. Momoka! Bangun!"

Tak ada jawaban.

Cletak..

"Hei! Bangun!"

Tak ada jawaban lagi.

Cletak..

"Momoka!"

Usaha Ichigo sepertinya sia-sia karna gadis itu memang tidak ada di rumah.

Tiga hari berlalu dan tidak ada satu pun balon yang jatuh di kebun Ichigo lagi. Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke rumah gadis itu.

"Permisi,Bu. Apa Momoka ada di rumah?"tanya Ichigo pada pembantu di rumah gadis itu.

"Non Momoka sedang pergi ke rumah sakit."

"siapa yang sakit? Momoka?"

"bukan, adiknya Non Rukia. Dia demam tinggi gara-gara kehujanan. Sampai pingsan dua hari."

"Rukia hujan-hujanan? Bukan Momoka?"

"Non Momoka jarang keluar rumah. Apalagi sampai hujan-hujanan. Dia lebih ringkih dari Non Rukia. Biasanya Non Rukia nggak pernah sakit kalau cuma gara-gara kehujanan. Mungkin memang kondisinya yang sedang buruk."

"Di rumah sakit mana?"

"International Hospital ruang Tulip nomer 77,"jawab Bibi itu yang mengerti maksud Ichigo.

"Makasih, Bi! Saya pergi dulu, permisi."

"Hati-hati ya! Titip salam saya buat Non Rukia."

"Ya, Bi!"jawab Ichigo yang sudah berlari pergi.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Rukia, ia langsung mengetuk pintunya.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Silahkan masuk.."jawab seorang gadis dengan suara lirih yang terkejut melihat kedatangan Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sakit?"

"Hehe.. maaf. Wah, bunga itu buatku?"

"Iya. Sebenarnya aku juga mau memberikan ini, tapi karna saat itu kau tidak jadi yaa.."

"Hei.. mana kembalikan! Itu suratku,"ucap Rukia sambil mencoba merebut surat dari tangan Ichigo.

"Kau tahu.. tidak kau tidak pernah tahu.. karna hari itu kau tidak datang,"ucap Ichigo dengan nada rendah.

"Kau menungguku? Berapa lama?"tanya Rukia panik.

"Sampai aku melihatmu pulang dengan keadaan yang sama denganku,"jawab Ichigo ketus.

"Itu..itu.. karna.."ucap Rukia yang terhenti karena bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"tanya Ichigo lembut.

"Aku hendak menemuinya..tapi.. dia sudah pergi. Hitsu-kun..,"ucap Rukia yang sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia lalu memeluk Ichigo.

"Tenanglah.. Dia pasti kembali.."

"Iya, tapi butuh lima tahun untuk itu. Dia harus kuliah di sana.. Bagaimana kalau sampai hari itu aku kembali ragu padanya dan dia sudah menyukai seseorang selain aku?"

"Percayalah padanya, bila kamu memang benar-benar menyukainya. Aku paling tidak bisa melihat seorang gadis menangis seperti ini, ayolah kau pasti bisa, Momoka.."

"Ahahaha.. kau panggil aku apa? Momoka?,"tanya Rukia sambil tertawa.

"Apa ada yang memanggilku?"tanya seorang gadis yang baru saja masuk dengan gaun putih yang anggun.

"Kakak ada yang mencarimu"

"Dia?"

"Ah, bukan.. bukan.. jadi namamu benar-benar bukan Momoka tapi Rukia?"

"Coba kau lihat papan pasien di sana."

Ichigo beranjak lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya,"Aihh.. aku salah selama ini!"

"Kakak, tinggal dulu ya,"ucap Momoka tersenyum lalu pergi.

"Iya, kak. Hah, dasar.. Kenapa kau bisa mengira namaku Momoka?"

"Sudah lupakan, sekarang kau sudah lebih baikkan?"

Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu ia mencium bunga tulip warna kuning yang diberikan Ichigo.

"Hah, jangan bilang sekarang kau menyukaiku,"ucap Ichigo.

"Iya aku memang menyukaimu,"jawab Rukia yang membuat Ichigo terkejut dan membeku.

Rukia menyadari tingkah Ichigo. Ia lalu berkata,"Menyukaimu sebagai sahabat. Kau maukan jadi sahabatku? Hmm.. dengan begitu aku tidak perlu menerbangkan balon itu lagi."Ichigo dengan cepat menjawab,"Jangan.. kau tetaplah seperti dulu. Anggap saja kau tidak mengatakannya padaku tapi padanya. Aku yakin suatu hari nanti dia akan menyadari perasaanmu."

Rukia lalu berbaring dan merapatkan selimutnya ke badannya. Ia mulai menutup matanya.

"Wah, tidak sopan. Aku ini tamu. Malah kau tinggal tidur. Ya sudah aku pergi saja,"ucap Ichigo beranjak pergi.

Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia lalu kembali menutup matanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan di sini sampai kau bangun,"ucap Ichigo dalam hati sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ini adalah awal dari persahabatan mereka. Apakah Ichigo akan larut dalam perasaannya atau mengalah dan membiarkan Rukia bersama Hitsu? Let's read in chapter 3..

Makasih


	3. Chapter 3

A Letter to Unknown chapter 3

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Kehadiran Ichigo disisinya membuat Rukia sedikit tenang. Hari-harinya tak lagi di isi dengan air mata kerinduan tapi dengan sebuah senyum yang teramat manis.. Apakah kunci hati yang slama ini dipegang oleh Hitsu menjadi milik Ichigo? Read please ^w^

Usai ujian kenaikan kelas, libur panjang pun dimulai. Tak terasa sang waktu tlah menuntun persahabatan mereka dengan canda dan tawa hingga tak menyadari sudah satu tahun berlalu. Semenjak Rukia pulang dari rumah sakit, Ichigo menjadi sering main ke rumahnya. Orangtua Rukia pun juga sudah mengenal baik dirinya. Kini tiap ada Ichigo disitulah Rukia berada begitu pula sebaliknya, tapi pengecualian bila di mereka memang berbeda sekolah. Meskipun beda sekolah, Ichigo selalu menjemput Rukia jika ia pulang lebih awal. Namun bila Rukia yang pulang lebih awal ia yang menjemput Ichigo.

"Udah lama nunggunya?"tanya Rukia pada Ichigo

"Emm.. lumayan.. tiga puluh menit lebih empat puluh tujuh detik"

"Ada yang nggak ikhlas nih.."

"Tugasku banyak.. cepat jalannya jangan sampai kau membuang waktuku"

"Ngambek?"

Ichigo hanya diam sambil terus berjalan cepat.

"_I have something for you.._"

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Baru saja ia mau menoleh, Rukia sudah menarik tangannya.

"Hey.. apa yang kau lakukan!"

"_Follow me!"_ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum jahil.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah tempat di mana Ichigo pertama kali mengajak Rukia bertemu (baca chapter 2 ^_^).

"Satu.. dua.. tiga..lepas!"

Tiba-tiba saja langit yang tadinya hanya dipenuhi awan-awan putih kini dihiasi balon-balon yang berwarna merah jambu.

"Wow.. Ruki.. apa ini?"

Rukia hanya menatap Ichigo dengan senyum puas. Lalu dari balik semak-semak yang ada di taman itu, teman-teman Ichigo keluar sambil membawa kotak merah berukuran mini. Mereka berjajar di hadapan Ichigo. Rukia mengisyaratkan Ichigo untuk membuka kotak itu. Ichigo pun membuka satu tutup kotak itu. Dan yang dilihatnya..

"H? Apa ini?"

"Buka semuanya Ichigo.. Apa aku harus memberimu contoh?!"ejek Rukia.

"Hih.. bawel.. diem!"ucap Ichigo lalu meneruskan membuka kotak itu.

"A..P..P..Y..B..I..R..T..H..D..A..Y.. Happy Birthday..Oh thank you, guys!"ucap Ichigo lalu memeluk teman-teman sekolahnya yang ada di hadapannya.

Lalu salah satu dari temannya melepaskan pelukan Ichigo dan berkata,"Hey kau ini.. Seharusnya berterimakasih pada gadis di belakangmu itu. Dia yang merengek-rengek memohon pada kami untuk melakukan ini. Kau tahu kan, kita biasanya main PS jam segini."

"Hehehe.. maaf Ruki.."

"Terus aja ngikik sambil menatap dengan tatapan tanpa dosa.."

"Apa kamu mau aku peluk juga?"

"Aihhh.. pergi kau! Happy Birthday ya! Wish you all the best deh! Tambah handsome.. tambah smart.. tambah semuanya deh! Eh, tunggu aku punya sesuatu lagi untukmu. Tunggu sebentar ya.."

Rukia lalu mengambil sebuah kotak berisi roti coklat dengan garnis butter cream yang membentuk bunga-bunga warna pink.

"Ehm.. kamu mengejekku?"

"Aku kan tahu kamu suka..emmmbbb"jawab Rukia yang dihentikan oleh tangan Ichigo.

Ichigo lalu menoleh ke arah teman-temannya dan berkata,"Maksudnya aku suka roti bentuk apapun yang Rukia suka.

"Emang bentuknya apa? Jangan bilang bunga-bunga warna pink?"ucap salah seorang temannya yang bernama Gin mendekati mereka berdua.

"Ehh..Gin.. kau tidak boleh melihatnya! Renji.. Byakuya.. Ishida..dan yang lainya munduuur!"ucap Ichigo panik.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Pada akhirnya semuanya tahu kalau Ichigo memang menyukai bunga. Semua ini terjadi karna RUKIA. Jatuhlah harga dirinya. Tapi ia tetap bahagia. Ia tahu Rukia sudah bekerja keras untuk mempersiapkan semua ini.

"Ruki.. kamu jahat"

"Maaf.. Kukira semua temanmu sudah tahu"

"Hey.. aku kapten sepak bola sekolah. Nggak cool banget dong jadinya kalau berita ini kepajang di mading sekolah "KAPTEN SI FANATIK BUNGA atau KAPTEN PI…."ucap Ichigo terhenti melihat Rukia yang hampir menangis.

"Ruki.. aku bercanda.. Aku bahagia kok meskipun begitu.. Sungguh.. Makasih banyak ya"

Air mata Rukia terlanjur menetes.

"Aku cuma berusaha membuatmu tersenyum"ucap Rukia dengan gemetar.

"Cup.. cup.. aduh kenapa kamu jadi nangis gini"

Rukia tiba-tiba berlari dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ichigo.

"Wek.. Gampangnya ketipu.. Selamat tambah tua ya! Hahaha"

"Awas kau!"sentak Ichigo sambil mengejar Rukia.

Ichigo pun berhasil mengejar Rukia. Ia menggapai tangan Rukia dan tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah desiran di dalam hatinya. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sahabat yang disayanginya itu. Hingga nafas mereka berdua terhenti dan Rukia sudah memejamkan matanya. Ichigo tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia menjauh dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Rukia.

Saat Rukia membuka matanya..

"Hitsu.."

"Kupikir aku akan melihat senyumanmu yang selalu merindukanku. Ternyata.. kau sudah punya orang lain.."ucap Hitsugaya lalu berlari pergi.

"Hitsu.."ucap Rukia sambil menangis. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung laki-laki yang telah ia tunggu selama beberapa tahun. Ingin rasannya ia berkata,"Kembali Hitsu.. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi." Tapi semua terlambat.. Ia sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Please read the next story.. ^w^


	4. Chapter 4

Hai semuanya! ^o^

Maaf banget ya harus nunggu berapa minggu buat menyelesaikan chap terakhir ini.

Mohon maklum karena penulis harus prepare buat UN

Syukurlah semua itu telah kulewati jadi sekarang bisa mulai nulis lagi :D

Selamat membaca ^w^

**A Letter to Unknown Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Di saat orang yang paling dinantikan sahabatnya datang, Ichigo justru merusak semua.

Padahal selama ini, ia tahu benar bahwa Rukia sangat merindukan Hitsu.

Tapi apakah ia akan membantu mempersatukan mereka kembali atau ia memenangkan perasaannya?

Let's read it!

"Hitsu.. tolong berhentilah. Ini bukan dirimu!"teriak Rukia yang sudah tidak kuat berlari dan ia pun terduduk pasrah.

Hitsu menghentikan langkahnya. Perlahan ia mulai menyadari ini memang bukan dirinya. Mungkin rasa cemburu telah membutakan perasaannya. Ia lalu berbalik dan mendekati Rukia yang tengah terduduk. Hitsu mengulurkan tanganya pada gadis yang selalu membuat hatinya berdebar.

"Maaf Rukia san. Seharusnya aku.."

"Sssts, sudahlah aku mengerti Hitsu. Kamu tahu aku bisa saja menjadi buta gara-gara menangisimu terus. Sebelumnya belum pernah aku merindukan seseorang seperti ini. Hitsu.. aku.."ucap Rukia yang terhenti oleh tangis.

Hitsu lalu mendekap gadis dihadapannya itu dan pecahlah sebuah dinding yang selama ini membuat hadirnya rindu. Bila tidak karena ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan hingga koma, ia tidak akan pulang. Mungkin ini memang takdir yang digariskan Tuhan.

"Kenapa kamu kembali? Katanya kamu akan kuliah di sana selama 5 tahun dan tidak akan pulang sebelum kuliahmu selesai?"

"Ayahku koma. Ayah kecelakaan setelah pulang dari mengantarku ke bandara. Ibu sengaja tidak memberitahuku karna takut mengganggu kuliahku. Tapi mungkin ibu sudah tidak kuat lagi menyimpan beban ini sendirian."

"Aku turut prihatin. Aku ingin sekali menjenguk ayahmu."

"Boleh saja. Tapi lokasi rumah sakitnya jauh dari sini, mungkin butuh 5 jam perjalanan. Kamu juga harus sekolah kan? Kamu berdoa saja semoga ayahku cepat sembuh itu sudah lebih dari cukup,"ucap Hitsu sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Aku akan berdoa setiap hari agar ayahmu cepat sembuh."

"Aku antar pulang ya."

Rukia menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Ichigo yang memandang mereka dari kejauhan tersenyum pahit.

"Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik."

"Hitsu"

"Iya,Bu"

"Bagaimana kabar Ichigo temanmu itu?"

"Ichigo? Siapa dia?"

"Kamu tidak mengenalnya? Jangan bercanda!"

"Tidak, Bu."

"Seminggu yang lalu dia datang ke sini menanyakan tentang kamu. Katanya dia teman kecilmu."

"Teman kecil? Dia bertanya apa saja?"

"Banyak sekali. Terutama tentang awal kamu mengenal Rukia. Dia juga yang menyarankan ibu untuk memberitahumu kalau ayahmu sakit. Saat ibu benar-benar bingung masalah biaya rumah sakit ayahmu, ia meminjami ibu uang."

"Jadi ibu kesulitan uang untuk membiayai rumah sakit ayah? Kenapa tidak mengatakan pada Hitsu?!"

"Ibu hanya ingin kamu focus kuliah. Beasiswa itu datangnya juga tidak mudah. Kamu kerja keras belajar sampai larut untuk mengejar beasiswa itu. Jangan sampai kuliahmu drop gara-gara masalah ini."

"Ibu.."ucap Hitsu lalu memluk ibunya sambil menangis. "Apa artinya aku kuliah mengejar mimpiku jikalau ibu di sini sangat membutuhkanku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hitsu. Ichigo telah membantu banyak. Ia juga pernah menggantikan ibu berjaga di rumah sakit."

Hitsu melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata," Ichigo? Ichigo siapa, Bu?"

"Ichigo siapa? Kamu ini bagaimana?! Dia itu temanmu! Masak kamu sudah lupa!"

"Ibu aku tidak pernah melupakan temanku. Aku ingat siapa saja nama temanku di masa kecil dan tidak ada yang namanya Ichigo. Ah aku tahu. Hitsu pergi dulu ya bu."

Hitsu pun pergi menemui Rukia.

"HITSU!"

"Hai! Apa kabar?"

"Baik. Baik banget malah. Ada apa ke sini?"  
"Oh, jadi nggak boleh nih?"

"Hehe. Ada apa sih Hitsu?"

"Kamu kenal Ichigo?"

"Dari mana kamu kenal dia?"

"kok kamu malah balik nanya?"

"Maaf aku belum cerita. Selama kamu pergi dia yang selalu menghiburku. Dia tetangga baruku dan karna kehadirannya aku nggak pernah nangis lagi gara-gara.."

"Gara-gara aku?"tanya Hitsu sambil tersenyum ge-_er_.

Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi kamu menyukainya?"

"APA?! Enggak sungguh! Dia sahabatku."

"Dia yang membantu ibuku selama ayah dirawat di rumah sakit. Dia juga yang menyuruh ibuku untuk memintaku kembali. Apa kau bisa mengantarku menemuinya?"

"Benarkah?! Kapan dia ke rumahmu?"

"Seminggu yang lalu. Apa bukan kamu yang memintanya?"  
"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah memintanya. Aku saja tidak pernah mengajaknya ke rumahmu. Ichigo apa-apan kau ini!"

"Ya sudah tolong antarkan aku padanya."

Mereka pun pergi ke rumah Ichigo yang hanya bersebelahan dengan rumah Rukia. Di sana terlihat sepi seperti sudah ditinggal penghuninya.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Permisiiii. Ichigo kun! Ichigoooo…"

"Kenapa nggak tekan belnya aja?"

"Itu rusak. Ichigo pernah bilang begitu. Katanya dia tidak bisa memperbaikinya. Lagi pula dia malas memanggil tukang."

Tok..tok..tok..

"Ichigooo"Hitsu dan Rukia saling berpandangan, mereka merasa ada yang ganjil. Rukia mencoba mengetuk pintu dan memanggil Ichigo lagi. "Ichigooo! Tanteee! Ichigooo!"

Tok..tok..tok

"Ichigoo.. ini aku Rukia! Kau ada di dalam? Nggak usah mengerjaiku. Ayo keluar!"

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada orang. Kau yakin dia memang tinggal di sini."

"Hitsu, selama ini aku berbicara pada siapa? Aku sering mengirimkan surat lewat balon untuk.."ucap Rukia terputus, hampir saja dia mengatakan hal yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Emmbb.. Ya yang jelas aku sering ke rumahnya. Entah itu main, curhat, atau bantuin dia nyiram bunga-bunga kesayangannya itu."

"Rukia san, lihat ada surat."

_Dear : Rukia_

_Hai jelek!_

_Mungkin ini pertama kalinya kamu dapet surat dariku. Aku bahagia melihat kamu sudah menemukan senyummu kembali. Kurasa tugasku selesai. Jangan sedih ya, gadis cengeng! Kan udah ada Hitsu yang ada di sampingmu._

_Aku bahagia menjadi sahabatmu apalagi kejutan saat ulang tahunku kemarin benar-benar yang paling menakjubkan. Biasanya aku tak pernah dirayakan seperti itu. Hehe :p (maaf ya kalau agak norak). Tapi aku jujur._

_Sekarang Hitsu telah kembali dan berganti aku yang pergi. Jadi, kamu jangan nulis surat buat dia lagi! Kan dia udah ada di dekatmu. Tulis buat aku dong! Awas ya sampai nggak nulis! Hehe_

_Meski kayaknya mustahil tapi aku akan tetap membacanya. Entah kita dalam tempat atau dimensi yang berbeda. Aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu _

Rukia pun berlari masuk ke rumahnya. Ia menuju kamarnya dan menyambar selembar kertas dan pena.

_Dear: Ichigo_

_Hai cowok menyebalkan!_

_Kenapa kamu menghilang? Kenapa kamu tidak pamit kalau pergi? Apa kamu masih menganggapku sahabat? Aku marah!_

_Maksudmu apa dengan semua ini?! Ini membuatku bingung. Kenapa kamu harus pergi? Beri tahu aku alasannya!:'(_

_Bagiku kamu memang sahabat terbaik. Saat aku putus asa kamu merengkuhku dan mendekapku. Aku benar-benar rindu salam hangat dari sahabat sepertimu. Meski kamu sering mengejekku tapi kenapa kamu begitu baik padaku?! _

_Makasih Ichigo. Kamu udah mengembalikan Hitsu.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu? Bagaimana bisa aku membalasmu jika kamu menghilang?_

_Ichigo, mungkin dengan terus mengirimimu ini kita bisa impas. Ichigo, aku sangat .. amat sangat.. Ratusan orang yang menjadi temanku tak akan bisa menggantikan seorang dirimu. _

**Sahabat sejati adalah orang yang datang dalam keadaan susah atau pun senang. **

**Dia tidak akan pernah menilai seberapa besar ia bekorban. **

**Satu hal yang penting buatnya. Itu adalah kebahagiaanmu ^_^**

_RnR please! ^w^_


End file.
